


Artwork for Burning the Sky

by ObsidianButerfly



Series: Burning the Sky [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Fanart, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButerfly/pseuds/ObsidianButerfly
Summary: This will contain any and all art pieces that I do for Burning the Sky on Broken Wings
Series: Burning the Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741894
Kudos: 68





	1. Lady Loki

Lady Loki as she first appears in ch 6


	2. Lady Loki Modified Armor

Lady Loki in her guise as Loptr (wearing Frigga's colors)


End file.
